I Do, I Do, Always
by Purple Satin
Summary: Disclaimer: I own Nothing. All rights belong to Andrew Marlowe and ABC. Many thanks to random-ship who created this beautiful pic on my request for this story. I doubt that I did it justice. A special shout out to GeekMom who is at home recovering from knee surgery. Castle One Shot


I Do, I Do, Always

Upon arrival at the accident scene, Kate did not wait for George, the hired driver to bring the car to a complete stop before she opened the passenger side door and exited the car.

Picking up the skirt to her wedding dress, she ran to the ravine where Rick's car rested , engulfed in smoke and flames The acrid smell of smoke, burning paint and rubber permeating the air.

Shock, grief panic , and overwhelming sadness threatened to take her over. The rabbit hole loomed before her.

Oh, God! NOOOOOOOO ! This could not be happening! What would she tell Martha and Alexis ? How would they all live without him?

Her stomach clenched and took an elevator dive, taking her heart and all of her hopes and dreams with it. Tears coursed down her face.

She was unaware that anyone was there, but an officer appeared at her side.

" Miss Beckett? Are you okay?" the officer asked.

She wanted to slap the hell out of this guy! How the hell could he even ask her that?. But instead, she nodded her head.

" damnedest accident scene I've ever worked. It's a miracle this guy survived!" the cop said.

" Wait! What? He survived?" she asked incredulously

" Oh! You thought….." the officer stated.

When Kate nodded her head, he continued,

" No, ma'am! The guy pulled a Houdini and escaped after the car landed in the ravine through the passenger door. He was climbing out of the ravine when we arrived. We called an ambulance for him and they treated his scrapes and bruises on the scene. They wanted to take him in to be checked out, but he refused. Said he had to get to his wedding."

Kate brushed the tears away. "What? Where is he ?"

" He's in the patrol car giving my partner his statement about what happened," the officer replied.

Kate turned just as the rear door to the patrol car opened and Rick stepped out. She gasped as she saw for herself that he was really standing there. He had a black eye and a few scrapes and bruises, but alive and whole.

She ran the few feet of distance that separated them and launched herself into his arms.

" I thought I'd lost you." she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.

" Not a chance , " he replied , tightening his arms around her. He lowered his head and kissed her slowly, deeply..

" Castle, how the hell did you even survive this? I mean, I'm thankful that you did, but how?"

He smiled that smile that she loved so much.

" It was AWESOME, honey! You should have seen my Tokyo Joe Drifts, had the car up on two wheels…"

" You didn't", she replied.

" Yes, I did. For real. You would have been so proud! I'm already thinking of a scene in my next " Nikki Heat" book for Jameson Rook….."

" I don't need you to reenact scenes from " The Fast and The Furious" to make me love you or be any more proud of you than I already am," she said.

He took her hand and lovingly gazed at her.

" You take my breath away, Kate. You look just like an angel and I can't wait to marry you."

She squeezed his hand and said, " I love you and I want that , too. I guess we'll just have to postpone until a later date, now."

" Well, I'm not willing to wait any longer. Officer, am I free to go now?" he asked.

The officer consulted his notes and after a few minutes replied,

" Yes, sir, Mr. Castle. You've given us a description of the vehicle that drove you off the road, the license plate number, your account of what happened and your contact information. We have an APB out on the vehicle. You are free to go."

Rick squeezed her hand and said, "Let's go get our fairy tale." He pulled her toward the car where George stood waiting for them with the rear door already open.

* * *

" Mr. Castle, Nice to see that you are alright after that horrible car crash, " George said, shaking Rick's hand.

Thank you, George. Take us back to the house, please, and wait for further instructions. We're getting married within the hour," Rick said , handing George a sizeable tip . " A little something extra for the wait time. There will be more once we're off to The Waldorf to wait until we can catch our flight for our honeymoon tomorrow morning. "

" Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." George said, ushering them into the Rolls.

* * *

Once seated in the rear seat of the car, Kate made an attempt to talk him into going to the hospital to be checked out. "Babe, don't you think we should ?..."

He lowered his head and kissed her lightly. " No," he whispered against her lips.

" But….." she started to protest only to have him kiss her lightly again and whisper " No" , he again against her lips.

For every protest she attempted to make, his response was the same, each kiss a little longer and more thorough until she was completely submissive and compliant in his arms.

He pulled slightly back from her and said, "Oh , I need to call Alexis, but my phone got destroyed in the accident. May I borrow yours?"

She handed him her phone and he called Alexis.

Kate could hear the confusion and fear in Alexis's voice. " Dad? Are you okay? We've been so worried !"

" Yeah, sweetheart. I'm a little banged up, but I'm okay. Listen, Kate and I are on our way back. We're about fifteen minutes away. Have any of the guests left?"

" A few have, but most of them are still here," Alexis answered.

" Okay. This is what I need you to do. Go out and apologize for the delay, tell them that I was in an accident while I was enroute. But we are on our way and the wedding will commence in about forty-five minutes. Then, go find Gram and ask her to go talk to Maddie and have her ask the wait staff to pass out flutes of champagne to the guests while they wait. Can you do that for me?"

" Sure, dad, I'll take care of it," Alexis replied.

Rick winked at Kate and squeezed her hand. " Thanks, honey. I knew I could count on you. Okay, Love you. Bye." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Kate.

" Babe, are you sure we should still go through with this?" she asked.

" I am. I've waited a long time to find the woman I've waited my whole life for and another six years to get to this point. We have almost 300 people waiting at the house for this and I can't wait another minute to marry the woman of my dreams. " He lowered his head and kissed her long and deeply and very slowly.

" But you've seen me in my wedding dress. That's supposed to be bad luck, " she said.

" That's just tradition and a stupid tradition at that. I always hated that tradition." he said , kissing her

" Yeah. Stupid tradition," she breathed breathlessly against his lips, kissing him again.

* * *

Upon their arrival at the house, George pulled up to the rear entrance and assisted them out of the car and into the foyer where immediate family and their friends awaited them.

He had hoped to reassure Kate on the way back to the house, but as he looked at her now, he saw that she still had that panicked look in her eyes and was close to tears again.

Taking her hand again and giving it a firm , but gentle squeeze, he gave a brief account of a different version to the people around them, omitting the part of being forced off the road.

" I don't think being purposely forced off the road qualifies as an accident !" Kate exclaimed

" Seriously, bro. You were forced off the road ?" Espo asked.

" Well, yeah. Sort of ", Rick replied.

" Who would want to do that to you, especially on your wedding day? " Kevin asked.

" I have no idea, but the State Police have my statement and description of the vehicle. It's in their hands now," Rick replied, looking back at Kate. It was almost as if he knew what she was thinking. Hell, hi DID know what she was thinking.

" No, we are not investigating this. The State Police will take it from here. Honey, the guests are all here, everything is set up and ready to go. There's no need to postpone and I don't want to wait another minute, " He said.

Kate looked up at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

" Are you sure? " she asked.

" I have never been more sure of anything in my life," he replied.

After a slight hesitation, she answered, " Okay. Fine. Let's get married."

Lanie appeared at her side.

" Girl, we gotta get you upstairs and do a touch up job on your make-up and get that veil on you so you can walk down that aisle in fifteen minutes."

" No, I'm afraid to leave his side, " Kate replied.

Rick squeezed her hand again. " It's okay, honey. I'm sure that I need to freshen up a bit, too. In a few minutes we'll be together our entire lives and no one will ever come between us again. Besides, the boys will be with me."

" Yeah, we got him, Kate. We won't let anything happen to him," Espo replied.

" Yeah, Beckett. We got this, " Kevin stated.

" Next time I see you, you'll be walking down that aisle to become my wife and , Kate, we're going to be great ! "

Her eyes searched his. She nodded and said, " Okay".

He leaned down and kissed her. " I love you, Kate."

" I love you, too."

Lanie took her by the hand, " Alright, you two. C'mon, girl. He's in good hands and you'll see him in a few minutes. "

As Lanie began to pull her towards the stairs, Jim said, " Try not to worry, Katie. I'll be up in about ten minutes."

Kate nodded but as Lanie led her away, Kate looked over her shoulder at Rick until she could no longer see him.

* * *

Upstairs in the bedroom Lanie ushered Kate in and Kate asked, " Is everyone's wedding day this disastrous or is it just mine?"

Lanie turned to her and said, " Okay. You need to calm down, girl."

" How can I calm down, Lanie? Someone deliberately ran Castle off the road in an attempt to take his life? I want to know who and why ! "

Lanie opened Kate's make-up bag and took her compact to begin repairing Kate's make-up.

" I know the last few months have been very chaotic for the two of you. Being kidnapped, half drowned, and left in the woods to die, tracking that same drug lord, being set up for murder, proving your innocence, tracking down your mother's murderer that's been elusive for the last fifteen years and bringing justice and closure to that, I can understand how that would make you a little nervous, " Lanie teased.

" Oh, not to mention that three days ago, I found out that I was married fifteen years ago and didn't know it. Just as I'm days away from marrying Castle, I have to hunt down the husband I didn't know I had, to get a divorce from not to even mention all the trouble Castle and I had to go through to get that done. The venue burning down, the ruined dress and now this. I guess you could say that I'm borderline losing it ! I feel like this is a sign that Castle and I…"

" Stop ! Just stop, right there ! You need to take a step back and take a few deep breaths. I'll admit that the last couple of months for you two have been rough and that it's your wedding day and your nerves are on edge. Everyone is nervous on their wedding day., " Lanie said, putting her hand up.

" This is more than wedding day jitters, Lanie. Someone just deliberately ran Castle off the road trying to kill him ! I want to know who and why! " Kate exclaimed vehemently.

" I understand, Kate. But you really need to calm down. You're scaring the hell out of me and you're on the verge of Bridezilla Territory ! The last thing I need is for your blood pressure goes through the roof and you stroke out on me or something. I'm sure that the State Police are perfectly capable of handling this. We need to concentrate on getting you downstairs and getting your fairy tale. "

Martha appeared in the doorway, carrying a cut glass whiskey decanter with an etched, 11 ounce whiskey glass.

" I thought this might help soothe your nerves. She's right , darling. I'm sure the State Police are perfectly capable of handling this", she said, setting the glass on a nightstand. She opened the decanter and poured Kate a full glass and handed it to her.

" Thank-you, Martha, " Kate said, taking the glass from her and downing the entire contents in one drink. The liquor burned a trail down her throat and into her stomach and she coughed a bit after the liquor hit her stomach.

"Kate is worried about who tried to run Castle off the road and I'm trying to tell her that the State Police are perfectly capable of handling this while she and Castle have the wedding and honeymoon most people dream of. Besides, Javi and Ryan will be all over this." Lanie said.

" You want another ? " Martha asked.

Kate nodded and extended the glass to her . " Top it off again, please." she answered. And she slammed that one down as fast as she had with the first one.

Lanie held her hand up to Martha. " Don't get into a drinking contest with her. She can out drink everyone I know, "

Martha smiled and said to Kate, " Well, we'll have to have a drinking contest when you get back from your honeymoon. "

The scotch had started working it's magic, calming her jangled nerves.

Kate laughed at the images of her and her mother-in law tying on a good one at the loft

" You know, Martha, that sounds like fun. Let's do it ! "

" We will . But let's get you married to my son, now. And when you two return from your honeymoon, we'll plan it out. Now, I think I need to check on Richard.. We'll see you downstairs in a few minutes." Martha said.

" Someone deliberately tried to run him off the road a little over an hour ago. How am I supposed to let that go ?" Kate asked.

" Yes, well, I'm sure that was an unfortunate accident , but the important thing is that he's alive and here and waiting for you. Richard has waited his entire life for the right woman and the right woman for him, is you, Katherine. Lanie is right, darling. Let the State Police handle this. And, besides, you and Richard are about to go on your honeymoon and you'll be out of the country for two weeks and I'm sure the State police will have found whoever is responsible by then" Martha said.

" Maybe you're right, " Kate said, although she was still unconvinced.

" Of course , we're right !" Lanie said.

Martha poured her another drink and handed it to her.

" If I have learned one thing in life it's that life is fragile and short and there's no predicting the outcome. So live life to its fullest, embrace each day as if it were your last and grasp whatever joy that comes your way." Martha said.

Kate had a fleeting memory of the day Rick had discovered the stick man in her desk and he had tried to guess it's origin until she had finally told him that the stick man was a reminder that even on the worst day , there was a possibility for joy. They were right. He was her everything. All of her hopes and dreams. Life was too short and they needed to grasp this joy and just go for it !

Kate reached for her and hugged her tight.

" Thank-you, Martha. You've made me feel a lot better. I am so honored and proud and happy to become a member of the Castle/ Rogers family. And when you see Castle, tell him I love him. Always. "

Martha said, " Anytime, darling. I'll give him your message."

* * *

After Martha left the room, she and Lanie finished the make-up repair and Kate had a few moments alone as Lanie went into the other room to get her veil.

Always. His word and then it became her word to him, too. Now they both used the word to each other. It had become their special word. Their special word now engraved on the inside of their wedding bands.

Her always, their always was just minutes away. The next chapter of their lives and suddenly, she was calm and ready to grasp it. All of it. No matter the obstacles.

Lanie appeared from the other room with her veil and went about setting it carefully over her face.

They had no sooner had the veil in place when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

Jim stepped in the room to announce that it was almost time.

Lanie picked up her bouquet and left the room, giving Jim and Kate a few moments alone.

" Do you remember when you were a little girl, how you'd dress up and clomp around the house wearing your mother's high heels? " Jim asked.

Kate smiled and replied, " I remember. Those are some of the best memories of my early childhood. Mom and Aunt Theresa would have tea parties with me."

" You'd clomp up to me wearing those high heels and ask , who the prettiest princess in the whole land was. , " Jim said.

" And you would tell me that I was the most beautiful princess in all the land," Kate replied.

" You still are. And standing here with you now is the day I've both dreaded and looked forward to all my life. The day when I would hand my little girl over to another man. But also the day I turn you over to another man who loves you totally and unconditionally, to have the forever kind of love that everyone deserves. The kind of love that defies logic and transcends even death . And that's what every parent hopes for their child. "

" Dad, no matter how old I get, I'll always be your little girl. You're not losing me, our family will just expand . "

" I know and I couldn't be happier, Katie. And if your mother was still here, she'd be so proud and happy for you, too. "

" I wish she were here today so she could share it with us, dad."

" I know. She may not be here with us physically, but I believe that she's here with us spiritually. As long as she lives on in our hearts, she's always with us and no one can ever take that away from us." Jim said.

" Do you really believe that, dad? "

" I do! It's what gets me through most of my days and gives me hope . You look like an angel, Katie, and you have a good man, an honorable man that loves you so very much !"

" And I love him more than I ever thought possible ! I never, ever thought I'd have this, get to experience this, you know? I never thought I'd have this much love and happiness."

Jim took Kate's hand in his.

" I know how much you love him. It shows on your countenance. Your face lights up every time you're around him. And he loves you, too. Your future lies in Rick now and he's downstairs waiting , so let's not keep him waiting any longer. Are you ready ? "

" Yes, I am, " Kate replied, picking up her bouquet from the bed.

She turned back to take his arm and hugged him. " I love you, dad! "

" I love you, too , sweetheart. Shall we go? "

At her nod, they left the bedroom and descended the stairs.

* * *

They met Lanie in front of the closed French Doors leading from the living room into the yard. Music from the yard wafting gently through the room.

Kate stepped to Lanie and hugged her. "Thank-you, Lanie , for being the best bff I could ever hope to have, and for being here with me today. I'm so sorry for going all Bridezilla on you upstairs,"

Lanie smiled and hugged her back. " Girl, please. I love you like a sister . Where else would I be? I wouldn't miss this for the world. It's your wedding day and that alone is nerve wracking enough, not to mention all that you've been through the last couple of days. That gives you the right to be nervous. You and Castle love each other and deserve this. You two belong together. Be happy, Kate. And spa date when you get back from your honeymoon. "

Kate nodded and stepped back to Jim. She hugged him tight and said, " Thanks, dad."

" For what ?"

" For being you and the best dad, ever. I'll always be your little girl and you know what they say about that? "

" Once a daddy's girl, always a daddy's girl ? "

" Always," she replied.

Jim kissed her cheek and said, " I love you, honey. Be happy. You deserve to be happy."

" I am happier than I've ever been in my life. I love him so much , with all of my heart. "

" Then let's get you married. And Katie, try not to wait too long to make me a grandpa ."

Kate tried to suppress the giggle , but couldn't stop it. " Oh. dad ! I don't see us having this discussion soon or even thinking along these lines, yet, but I promise not to make you wait any longer than I have to."

Jim smiled and replied, " Deal ! That's all I can ask for. "

The French Doors opened and a few seconds later, Lanie began her walk down the aisle.

Kate watched Lanie's walk and counted to 30 before her and her dad stepped through the doors.

* * *

As soon as they stepped out, her eyes sought Castle and all the fear, doubt, anxiety and nerves were replaced with overwhelming love and joy.

He was standing there looking so handsome in his tux, wearing that wide grin of his, his eyes crinkling. Those same beautiful, sexy, bedroom blue eyes that she loved so much. How was it even possible to love someone this much, with so much intensity ? She had no idea, she only knew that she did.

And those lips that delivered heart stopping, earth shattering, knee buckling , passionate kisses . Kisses that always left her breathless and felt so good against her bare skin. The soft hands that caressed her, touching her reverently and always with so much love.

Oh God ! She loved him so much ! The thought that in a few hours, it would be their first time together as man and wife and she could hardly wait ! She could almost see him standing completely naked in front of her, see his face bathed in golden candlelight, his facial expressions in the throes of passion, hear his moans of pleasure, whispered words of love.

At these thoughts , she blushed furiously , but didn't care. She was the true definition of a blushing bride . She shivered at the salacious track her thoughts had taken, causing her dad to cast a concerned glance her way. She paid no heed. All she could see was Rick waiting for her. Her gaze never wavered from him.

* * *

Rick stood beside Alexis and the officiant , Timothy Walsh, who would oversee their exchange of vows and officially pronounce them man and wife . He watched Lanie's progression down the aisle and smiled broadly at her. Lanie took her position across from them.

His breath caught in his throat and his smile widened even more as he watched Kate and Jim walk ( walk? he could have sworn that they were floating ) toward him.

She looked radiant, making her the most beautiful, blushing bride he had ever seen. She was always beautiful, but more so now.

She beamed her gorgeous smile at him . Her smile lit up his world and he would do anything and everything just to see her smile. God, he had loved her for so long. Loving this woman and making her happy was paramount and he would spend the rest of his life proving that. Loving her always.

Timothy, the officiant, cleared his throat and asked, " Who gives this woman's hand in marriage? "

Jim's eyes misted over. He took Kate's hand and placed her hand in Rick's, then placed his other hand on Rick's shoulder. " I do. "

Kate kissed him on his cheek and then he stepped back to take his seat.

" We are here to witness the state of matrimony between Katharine Houghton Beckett and Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle. If there is any man with just cause why these two should not be united in marriage, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." Timothy began.

After a brief pause, Timothy continued, " Kate and Rick have advised me that they have a few words they would like to say to each other before we continue. Kate, would you like to start?"

" Rick , The day you walked into my life and we formed our partnership has been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You're an amazing man and I love you with all of my heart and always will. Today, I take you for my husband. I promise to always love you without reservation, always comfort you in times of distress, always encourage you to achieve all of your goals, to always laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and in spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you, honor you, being faithful to you and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow,"

Rick gently squeezed her fingers and said , " Kate, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. You're the woman I've waited my whole life for and I love you with all of my heart, Kate. I promise to always love you, to always respect you and honor you, being faithful to you and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

" May I have the rings, please ?" Timothy asked.

Both Kate and Rick turned to get the rings from Alexis and Lanie and Kate handed her bouquet to Lanie.

" The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you, Rick may place a ring on Kate's finger. " Timothy said.

Rick took Kate's ring and held it between his fingers just above the third finger of her left hand.

" Kate, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you. " Rick slid the wedding ring onto her finger.

Timothy looked to Kate and said, " Kate, you may place a ring as a symbol on Rick's finger.

Kate, in turn, took Rick's ring and held it above the third finger of his left hand.

" Rick, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." She gently slid the ring onto the third finger of his left hand..

Timothy said, " By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Rick, slowly raised the veil and lowered his head and kissed her a long, slow kiss that left the guests cheering and many cat calls and whistles.

They drew back and rested their foreheads together, chorusing , " We did it! " at the same time.

Kate stepped up to Alexis and pulled her into a hug as Alexis brushed tears of happiness from her cheeks.

" Thank- you, Alexis for all that you've done to help pull this off last minute and for being a huge part of this and sharing this day with us. It means the world to your dad and I. We both love you so much! "

She stepped back to Rick and they joined hands.

" Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle to you."

As the music started, Kate and Rick led the procession back down the aisle.

* * *

The photographers had taken over an hour taking the pre-wedding shots that they had missed due to the delay Castle's car accident had taken and another half hour shooting shots with the bridal party, Martha, Jim, Alexis, Lanie and the boys

By the time they were able to get to the reception, it was already in full swing. Karoke had been set up for whomever wanted to participate, bouncy houses for the young children. WOW! Martha and Alexis had worked miracles setting this up on short notice.

Kate and Rick, proceeded to the cake table where they linked arms and drank from each other's champagne flute. They cut the wedding cake and did the usual smashing cake in each other's faces.

At the Bride and Groom table, they joined the rest of the bridal party. Wait staff circulated among the guests . A waiter passed the table with a platter of beef kabobs and Rick took one.

He pulled a piece of beef off the skewer and offered it to Kate.

As she accepted the bite he offered her, her lips encased his thumb and index finger seductively , causing him to choke on the sip of champagne he had just sipped from his flute. He accidentally spewed it and had to dab at his mouth with a napkin.

He leaned across and kissed her and then whispered in her ear. "Oh, you're so going to get it for that, later, Mrs. Castle."

She kissed him again and whispered back, " Counting on it, Mr. Castle. Just as you can count on my very thorough examination of the injuries you sustained in your accident earlier. I have to take very good care of my husband."

" Oh, please, tell me you'll be gentle with me , " he replied.

" You have no idea, " she whispered back. Under the table, she placed her hand on his upper thigh and began to trace lazy circles on his leg.

" Uh, honey, what are you trying to do to me? Kill me or just torture me? "

Kate pretended to ponder her answer for a moment before she replied. " Hmmm. I love you too much to kill you, so I guess torture, which I'm very good at."

" Of that, I have no doubt, " he replied.

* * *

Through out the afternoon, they had been toasted , funny stories told about Rick's early days at the precinct, Many had sung songs and dedicated those songs them.

Javier had sung Jon Huertas song , "" Ledge Of Love ", Ryan and Esposito had sung songs as well as Lanie and other guests.

Evelyn Montgomery approached their table to offer her congratulations.

Kate and Rick both stood and each hugged her.

" Thank- you for coming, Evelyn. This means a lot to both of us. Roy was a great friend and we all still miss him so much. You look beautiful ." Rick said.

Evelyn smiled at him and replied, " You always were the charmer, Rick." She turned to Kate and said, " Oh, Kate. You look so beautiful. I'm sure that Roy is in heaven rejoicing right now. He used to come home and laugh and say , ' I think there's hope for those two crazy kids, yet. One day, they'll get it right, mark my words, Evelyn ' "

" We all love and miss Roy. He was like a second dad to me, as well as a great friend and mentor, " Kate said.

" I know that he loved all of you so much." Evelyn said.

They talked for a few more minutes and agreed to have dinner when Kate and Rick returned from their honeymoon.

Surprisingly, Jordan Shaw approached and offered her congratulations. They had invited Jordan and her family, but had not expected her to come due to her hectic schedule with the F. B. I.

Jordan shook hands with Rick and said, " Congratulations ! Nice to see you again, Castle. " Jordan hugged Kate and said, " You didn't tell me that things had become ' uncomplicated ' "

" Wait ! You two have been talking ? You didn't tell me that." Rick said.

" Not talking per se. We exchange Christmas cards once a year. Not that we wouldn't talk more if time allowed , " Kate said.

Kate and Jordan talked a few minutes longer , but was interrupted by Lanie.

Lanie had the microphone and announced, " Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the Bride and Groom to dance to their song as a married couple."

Rick took Kate by the hand and led her out onto the make shift dance floor as Andrew Belle's song " In My Veins" began.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close and they began to dance. She laid her head on his shoulder, nestling her face into the side of his neck.

" Hey, honey, what did Jordan mean when she said that things had become ' uncomplicated? '

" I'll tell you later. Now tell me you love me and shut up and kiss me. "

* * *

A/N First, I want to thank random- ship for the beautiful art she did for this story. I am so very thank-ful.

For those of you who have read, favored, followed or left reviews on my stories, you guys are the greatest and make my days. For those following " The Gift" and the series, I have not forgotten and will be continuing that soon, but I have no idea where it will go from where I left off, but I'm open to ideas. Please, be patient with me.

Please, leave your comments and let me know what you think of this story. All comments are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
